Imperium - So the JDSF Fought Them
by fkingluvpizza
Summary: When their void ship is destroyed, the surviving Eldars flee to an unknown planet through escape pods. Among them, the seer by the name Aralith carries a value artifact coveted by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. When Aralith learns of the different human faction colonizing the planet, the young seer uses every resource available to keep the artifact and her people safe.
1. Prologue

**/ I do not own Warhammer 40K or GATE: So The JSDF Fought There. All materials belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Prologue**

In the cold void of space, an alien vessel glided out of the Warp. Severely damaged, the vessel failed to maintain its normal speed. Its solar sails have been torn, and its crew in panic. An eclipse class vessel escaped from the grasp of the Immaterium.

In the bridge, an Eldar farseer stood levitating in the center, surrounded by aspect warriors. Her pupil-less eyes growing bright blue, she was gazing far off into the distant future. When her pupils returned, she made a grim expression.

"Time is short. We must evacuate this ship. Take to the escape pods, everyone."

With an ominous aura, another vessel ripped through Warp. Its engine roaring, the Imperial Vessel rammed her helm into the Eldar vessel, tearing it in half. The crew were thrashed around, and the lights flickered violently.

"Quick! To the pods!" the farseer yelled. The Dire Avenger by her side handed her witchblade and the artifact. A black device with a green glow, it seemed to emit a quiet whisper when held. Then, the ceiling came down, penetrating the farseer's chest and impaling her in the air. The farseer coughed up blood, her bodyguards rushing to aid. The farseer shook her head.

"There is no time! Here," she spoke, handing the device to the seer standing next to her along with her witchblade. The seer looked up with a surprised face.

"Farseer, I cannot possibly wield such weapon."

The farseer shook her head again, handing the witchblade and the device.

"When I am gone, you will lead the people to victory. As my final request, take my spirit stone with you, and bring it back to our craftworld."

Despite the uneasy look on the young seer's face, the farseer put on a forceful smile and held her shoulder.

"I believe in you, Aralith."

With that last statement, the farseer's hand fell helplessly from Aralith's shoulder. The interior of the ship began to fall apart at a rapid rate. Sparks flew from the ceiling and the wraithbone walls trembled. The Dire Avenger Altien took the spirit stone from the farseer's chest and grabbed Aralith by her arm and pulled her away from the bridge.

"To the pods! Hurry!"

The rest of the aspect warriors rushed out from the bridge as it tore itself apart. They forced themselves into the confined space of the escape pods and launched out into the open space. The eclipse class vessel then tore itself apart, shattering it into pieces. The pods flew down to the planet below, a green planet.

Inside the bridge of the Imperial ship, its captain, a rogue trader by the name of Elisef Bellaluche, dressed in elegant and colourful noble dress, stood before the holographic star map with her arms crossed. Beside her was an inquisitor, lord commissar, Astra Militarum colonel, and a few other advisors and an astropath.

"We needed to consider a boarding action!" the inquisitor raised his voice out of irritation, holding his injured side. He was a dark haired, augmented man in power armour appearing to be in his middle age. Elisef simply shrugged her shoulders.

"If we tried, the rest of our forces would have been annihilated, and we'd all be dead. Your plans already costed the entirety of your requisitioned fleet, so I suggest you simply watch from the sidelines on this one. This is the best course of action. You see those?" said Elisef, pointing at the escape pods flying from the wreckage.

"What of it?" the inquisitor grumbled, groaning from the pain.

"Those sneaky Xenos escaped through emergency pods..." the lord commissar murmured, his gaze filled with hatred.

"And no doubt, the artifact with them..." the colonel commented, rubbing his short white beard. His only functional eye focused at the smoking trails left behind by the pods.

"There's just no way those clever freaks would leave behind their precious artifact," Elisef agreed, with her usual cheery voice. The inquisitor cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

"If the artifact falls to that planet, how will we find it?" asked the commissar.

Before Elisef could speak, the inquisitor jumped in.

"That would not be too much of an issue. Our psykers can sniff out the psychic presence of the Xenos. Once they find them, your guardsmen will bring them back for interrogation. We will find the device one way or the other."

The colonel nodded.

"Perfect! Then it's settled. I will land the Imperial Guards down on that planet and provide support from up here. Unfortunately, my army will stay aboard the Indomitus Lex in case of an attack. But I am willing to lend you 10,000 of my mercenaries, if you ask nicely enough. Oh, and after all this, I get to keep this planet, correct?"

The inquisitor reluctantly agreed. The rogue trader smiled like a child.

"How many men do you have left, Colonel?" she asked with a gleeful smile, turning her attention towards the white bearded man in the officer's cap.

The colonel slowly turned towards the lady captain of the ship. Young and prideful, yet she was probably one of the most powerful and influential individual that the colonel has ever witnessed in his lifetime. Their survival in the naval engagement earlier was undoubtedly due to her superior and possibly heretical technology of her void ship.

"There are just about three regiments aboard that are mission capable, numbering just about 10,000 men each, along with their respective heavy weapons, supports, tanks, and transports," Colonel gave his best answer. It was less the quarter of the guardsmen they started with.

"Would 30,000 guardsmen be enough to capture this witch and retrieve the device? Amongst their number is a witch that can foresee the future, their farseer, as the Xenos calls her. The device left to her possession holds great peril," asked the inquisitor with a doubtful voice.

"My lord, my guardsmen have defeated the Xenos before, at their full numbers. They have at best few dozen surviving warriors. My guardsmen will retrieve the artifact without failure," the colonel assured.

"We shall see..." the inquisitor muttered, giving the look of uncertainty. The commissar silently showed signs of discontent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

While peace has not been restored, the Empire gained a period of respite after the declaration of Pina's ascension to heir to the throne. The JSDF was able to enjoy their well deserved break as Zorzal licked his wounds in Telta. A large festival was thrown in honour of the JSDF and the knights who fought for the emperor. Streets crowded with festive souls, throwing flower pedals at the feet of all who passed. The city boomed with livelihood not seen in a long time.

Two Falmart legionaries patrolling around the walls of the city grumbled, listening to the festival from afar. Armed with a spear and shield, the legions slowly walked around their sector in circles. One of the patrolling legionary heard his stomach growl and cringed his face.

"Say..." he said to his companion in an irked voice, "Why is it always me that gets chosen for such task."

His companion simply shook his head in agreement.

"Pfff, you? I think this is the fifth time this month that I got put on patrol, while the rest of them get fatten off roast beef and wine. Curses..."

The two legionaries continued their patrol when they saw meteors flying across the sky. Few of them landed in the woods not far from where they were.

"What was that?"

One of the guards yelled as they sprinted towards the smoke trail. They ran through the woods and chased the mysterious object.

At the end of the trail, there was a wrecked device that looked out of the world. The legionaries have seen their share of JSDF equipment, and nothing that they have seen appeared to match the device currently burning in front of them. The device was made of a bone like white material, emitting a strange aura. The two guards watched with their jaw dropped when, suddenly, the device moved. With a hiss of escaping air, the glass like piece lifted upwards, revealing a figure of a pale woman inside. She was of tall and slim figure with beauty contending even those of the Rose Knights. She wore a reddish purple and black robe and had long orange hair. Most noticeably, her ears were pointy, just like the elves. She was bleeding from the small gash on her forehead but still conscious. She held out her blade towards the guards.

"Take me to your leader!" she grunted, "Great danger approaches..."

Far away from Aralith's crash site, another escape pod crashed in the land of Falmart. Unlike the seer, Altien managed to exit his escape pods with minimal difficulty, but he soon caught himself amongst a patrol of human armed forces. The combatants wore green vest like armour and helmet, carrying black firearms. These were no doubt warriors of the human empire, possibly Imperial forces.

"Mon-Keigh forces... Asurmen has blessed me with the gift of combat sooner than I had expected," Altien laughed to himself.

Surrounded by a patrolling JSDF, the Dire Avenger gripped his shuriken catapult and waited for an openning.

"Sir! Is that an elf? He looks... different," cried one of the JSDF soldier, pointing his Type 64 rifle at the stranger in reddish-purple bodysuit.

"We are the JSDF! Lower your weapon, or we will open fire!" the lieutenant shouted in the language of the Special Region. Altien raised his pointy ear.

"Your language seems broken, Mon-Keigh. I am not unfamiliar with your language. It is you who fail to speak fluently."

The JSDF looked at each other in confusion. The elf seemed to speak similarly to the denizens of the Special Region, yet slightly different.

"Lower your weapon, elf!" the officer shouted once more, this time more aggressively.

"You leave me no choice, foolish creatures..." Altien murmured. But before he can act, a white figure swept across the JSDF formation with a ear wrenching scream. Confused, the JSDF looked around. In a flash, their members began to lose limbs, and one by one, they began to fall like flies.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" screamed one of the JSDF as he stared at his missing hands. Before he let out another scream, his head separated from his shoulders. With the spray of blood, the soldier fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" the lieutenant screamed as he hysterically discharged his pistol in the air. One moment, their were eight infantry men by his side. Now, he was surrounded by eight dismembered corpses on a pool of blood. The figure then appeared before him, letting out a howling scream that rattled his brain. Before the officer can act, his head fell to the floor. The field became a sudden mess of blood and dismembered corpses of the unfortunate patrol, yet not a single drop of blood stained the white armour of the Aspect Warrior.

The figure then removed her terrifying mask, revealing a humanoid face and pointy ears. The Howling Banshee Kalaital sheathed her power sword and faced her kin.

"Kalaital. What a pleasant face in such dire times. Have you seen the others?" asked Altien. The banshee shook her head.

"I found Iryath, but he was burned up in his pod. He must have entered a damaged pod."

She revealed a spirit stone. Altien nodded solemnly.

"May we be unite in the Infinity Circuit," he mourned, "Do you know the whereabouts of the Seer Aralith?"

Kalaital regrettably shook her head.

"We must find her with haste, before the Mon-Keigh discovers that she holds the artifact."

Kalaital agreed. She pointed at the sky, where the smoke trails still remained.

"Perhaps, if we follow the trails, we may join the others as well," said the banshee. The Dire Avenger put on his helmet, as did the Howling Banshee.

"Then we must hurry," said Altien, through the speaker of his helmet.

The JSDF headquarters were met with heavy news the following day. Their 12th recon team of the 1st Combat Unit has been lost for 24 hours until another recon team discovered the remains of what used to be the 12th.

"Sir, the 12th Recon Team has been found. You won't like it," reported a JSDF captain, handing over a folder to his superior officer. Colonel Kamo received the file and flipped through it, his expression getting darker with every page.

"What savages is capable of such atrocity?" the colonel raged, his face turning red with anger.

"We aren't sure, sir. Their last radio transmission reported spotting a crashed pod."

Colonel Kamo slammed the desk.

"I want the units on the move, immediately! Devise a task force to investigate. Whoever did this, I want those savages found, and I want their heads!"

"Roger, sir!" the captain saluted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Aralith opened her eyes, she was lying on a cot inside a small, improvised medical facility. She was being nursed by a female human soldier in green uniform and dark hair. When she tried to raise herself, she was immediately stopped by the human soldier.

"No. You must'nt get up yet. Your wounds are still healing," she said, gently putting Aralith back down.

"You must have seen the black object! It is of dire importance to me," Aralith exclaimed, still trying to get up.

"Yes. Your items and equipment have been brought here by the imperial soldiers. I have set them aside right there," the soldier answered, pointing at the pile of objects next to the cot. Only after confirming that the artifact was present, the seer calmed herself down. She had to wonder for a second if "Imperial" meant the same Imperials as the one that she was familiar with, but she judged by the psychic imprint of the female soldier that it was most likely not the case.

"That is an unique sword you've got there. Family heirloom?" said the soldier, gently smiling, pointing at the witchblade.

Aralith nodded. The soldier was kind, yet Aralith felt that revealing too much will only buy suspicion. She chose her answers carefully.

"It is similar. It was handed down to me by a very respected elder," she answered, carefully choosing her words to prevent suspicion, "Along with the artifact. It is my duty to protect it."

"Okay," the medic stood up, the tone of her voice changing just slightly more inquisitive, "So will you explain how you ended up where you did? From the look of it, your device nor the craft you've landed in doesn't seem like anything from this world."

Aralith focused her sight. Her mind weaved through the mind of the female soldier. The soldier lacked psychic presence, yet it wasn't impossible to read.

"The artifact is an ancient device of our ancestors. Recently, the great enemy attacked our vessel, bringing it to ruin. A few of us managed to escape using the device. I must reunite with my kin, and we must work together to defeat the great enemy."

Despite Aralith's thought that "great" was a bit exaggerated when describing the humans, but it seemed as though her description delivered the proper message.

The medic seemed slightly overwhelmed, yet she maintained her smile despite her confusion.

"Uh... What is this Great Enemy?" she asked, with a mix of curiosity and anxiousness.

Aralith gave some thought before she answered. She swallowed her pride and described the enemy in a way that the human might understand.

"They are a powerful human empire that stretches across the stars," Aralith's expression became grim as she spoke, "And they bring destruction to this world to claim our ancestor's treasure. They spread hateful lies of my people and aim to exterminate all who stands against them. Many of my kin met their valiant end in the battles against them. They slaughter people by the thousands to feed their leader. They sends billions to die in meaningless battles. Their empire is bloated, and their people are fanatical. Their goal is the extermination of all beings who do not follow their corrupt religion, and they will stop at nothing until their goal is met!"

Aralith did not have to read her mind to find out that the woman believed what she had just told her. The medic felt a drop of cold sweat running down her forehead. She shook off the unknown terror that she suddenly felt.

"So... you're not from the Gate, are you?" asked the medic, retaining her fabricated serenity.

The alien in robes shook her head, as the Gate was not the same as Webway.

"Well," she said with reassuring confidence, "The JSDF will protect you now. So do not fear. I'm Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa. You can call me Mari. What is your name?"

Mari stretched her hand out towards the seer. The seer looked at the hand.

"My name is... Aralith the Seer," the young Eldar answered in a timid voice.

Mari took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Aralith."

The word of the 12th Recon Team's devastation reached the ears of all JSDF combat teams. Many of them boiled with anger, while others were terrified. The 1st Combat Unit was already mobilized, and the others began to prepare to be mobilized as well as per orders of General Hazama. By the result of the incident, it was likely that they were dealing with an apostle of some type like Rory. This rumour eventually reached Itami's ears, as well.

"Do you think it was an apostle's work, Rory?" he asked, looking more serious than ever, sitting in a tavern. Before the two were mugs of apple juice as Itami could not drink while on duty.

Rory placed her finger under her chin and gave it some thought. The demi-goddess loli sat in the chair next to Itami in her usual gothic dress, the dress of the apostle.

"It's very possible that they have incurred the wrath of an apostle," she answered in a slightly teasing manner, "But I can't think of the reason why any apostles would want to pick a fight with the JSDF. Even I can't take on the JSDF if they decided to come at me with full force."

It wasn't surprising that Rory was her usual nonchalant self. Violent death meant nothing to the apostle of Emory, god of violence, war, and death. Itami, on the other hand, was not himself, struggling to find answers. This is an usual case. Never have such gruesome incident occurred in the past, at least as the JSDF being targets. The report showed that many of the cadavers showed confusion in their face rather than pain, meaning that they were killed without being aware of what was happening. The culprit was either extremely fast or a magic user. He couldn't think of another entity capable of such feat, aside from the apostles of the gods.

"Then who else could have committed such horrendous act?" he questioned, resting his chin on his hand.

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"You suspect the apostle due to their physical feats. But this world is full of surprises. Even in my 961 years of life, there are many things unknown to me. Perhaps you should look harder, Yo-ji!"

She poked the lieutenant's forehead with her finger in a playful manner. Itami made a blank expression, but he soon shook off the heavy atmosphere.

"I suppose sulking over this won't solve the issue, would it? I can ask if the 3rd Recon Team can help investigate this matter," he said, raising himself up from the table. Rory followed with a smile of approval, raising her giant halberd and resting it across her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several falling stars has been witnessed everywhere around the empire. Many believed this to be ominous signs, signs of the end. The emperor, despite Pina's ascension, still sat upon the throne, as he felt that he was still capable of ruling. But now, he felt that he should have stepped down earlier.

"The falling stars are sign of the end. Not just the mainland, but other kingdoms have also witness the signs of apocalypse. The end is neigh, Emperor. We must gather the wisest of the sages and wizards are conduct a large scale research as to how to reverse these ominous signs."

"And who will fund this research? The empire's treasury is low from the countless battles fought in the last few months."

The bickering of the senators echoed as the emperor pinched his brow. This improvised senate established to discuss the post-war issues after the Imperial Civil War. He was just recently recovered from the injury, and the stress only made his pain worse. To add to the problems, the Men in Green, or JSDF, has recently been brutally butchered by an unknown attacker. Only when he believed that peace was achieved, another war was on the verge. The emperor raised his arm to silence the crowd.

"Senators. My most respected senators. We will postpone the discussion of the ominous signs for another day. For now, our utmost priority is finding out who murdered the JSDF patrol. Whomever it was, must be brought to justice by the imperial law, as a goodwill for the JSDF," declared Tiberius.

As the heir to the throne, Pina also sat as a member of the senate and as an imperial advisor. She realized that her father, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, was having a hard time.

"I second the motion," Pina raised her voice, standing up, "Let us continue further discussion another day, as the emperor appears to be ill."

With her new position as heir, no senator objected to her disposition. Motion was passed to devise an investigating party to find and bring the murderers to justice. And like that, the senatorial meeting was concluded.

Pina walked up to her father and assisted him out of the throne.

"Are you alright, father?" she asked with a voice of concern. The emperor nodded silently, holding back his pain.

"Well done today, Pina," he quietly complimented her, to Pina's surprise, "You have grown up to be a fine leader. I can rest assured that you will be the next to lead this empire."

Unable to hide her smile, Pina joyfully helped her father to his room.

Aralith stood before a man appearing to be the commanding officer of the green uniformed army. He was introduced as Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama, commanding officer of the JSDF Special Task Force. He was an older looking man with darker toned skin and a mustache. The man observed her with watchful eyes, yet he seemed quite unamazed.

"She looks like an average elf. Is there a difference?" asked General Hazama, pointing at the young female with pointy ears. Aralith felt slightly humiliated by this behavior, yet she did not raise a word.

"She claims that she fled from a galaxy spanning human empire. According to her report, the empire, which she called the Imperium, is a heavily religious totalitarian state, headed by an immortal deity. She also reports that the Imperium is frequent to commit genocide and mass destruction against any species other than humans and to humans who do not share their beliefs," 1st Lieutenant Yanagida read off the report and raised his spectacles with his finger. The 1st Lieutenant was a thin man wearing glasses, his face slick with keen eyes.

Hazama stared into the seer's eyes as if to read her mind, but she knew, that was impossible for a human like him. On the contrary, she has a good grasp of the thoughts of the two men standing before her. Despite their low psychic presence, their thoughts flowed quietly through the Empyrean. All she had to do was focus, and they would be mere puppets if she willed.

"And what proof do you have to prove your claims, elf?" the human general asked, narrowing his brows. His aide translated this into what sounded like high gothic. Aralith was rather fluent in the human tongue, but there were a few difference in accents and words. When the human called her an elf, Aralith felt the need to correct him, but she restrained herself.

"I do not understand what I need to prove," she spoke soft yet firmly, "Currently, I possess nothing to show you that the Imperium is real. However, if you wait unprepared, they will destroy this feeble base with absolute ease."

The general and the lieutenant's face hardened as if offended.

"Do you claim that this 'Imperium' is more powerful than the JSDF? I don't believe you have seen what we are capable of," Yanagida interjected.

The Eldar held her urge to scoff.

"As painful as it is to admit, the Imperium will crush you. Before my arrival here, our fleet, despite being superior in every way, was completely destroyed by theirs. Would you like to guess why?" the seer asked with a playful smile.

"And why was that? Were they that much more skilled in battle?" Hazama guessed.

Aralith shook her head.

"No. Our ship can decimate ten of their metal hulks that they call void ships," she boasted, "But they outnumber us by the millions. Our fleet of 12 voidships were attacked by a 25 of their battleships and hundreds of escorts. And they were wiped out, all but one ship, just to destroy our 12."

Hazama and Yanagida seemed confused.

"Ships? As in ships in water?" asked Yanagida, puzzled.

Aralith shook her head in disbelief.

"Void crafts, human. They operate in space," she answered, pointing up at the sky. Both humans followed her pointing and realized what she was saying.

"You mean to tell me that this 'Imperium' is capable of space travel?" asked Hazame, jumping out of his seat.

"Have you listened at all, human? Not only are they capable, they brought hundreds of ships. Only one cruiser survived the last engagement, and they are coming after the artifact that I am carrying."

Hazama sat back down and drown in thought. Yanagida appeared as if still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Are you certain that you aren't exaggerating or speaking metaphorically?" Yanagida asked with a stretch of hope.

Aralith returned an irritated look.

"Deny all you want, but the truth is that their strongest vessel flies right above the orbit of this planet. They will send down their ground forces as soon as they find that I am carrying the device. Normally, their protocol would be to shatter this planet, but they will not, as long as this device stays with me in this planet."

Hazama's face looked grim.

"If it is only a single ship, then it can't be too many of them. I suppose we have a chance at ground engagement," Hazama muttered quietly to his aide.

Yanagida leaned in to whisper to the general's ear.

"Sir, if what she is saying is true, we may need to consider Idaten Protocol."

Despite the fact that the humans spoke in a different language, Aralith understood by seeing the lieutenant's thoughts with her sight, but she pretended not to understand.

"How capable are their ground forces?" asked the human general.

"Their individual soldiers and equipment are nothing to be amazed at," Aralith answered, "But their strength comes from their numbers and the ability to fight wars of attrition. Tell me, how many military personnel do you currently have here?"

Hazama paused. Yanagida decided to speak instead.

"That is classified information that we cannot disclose to you."

Aralith made a sinister smile.

"If I had to guess, they probably still have hundreds of thousands still aboard that ship. Majority are combatants, soldiers, warriors, mercenaries..."

Both the human officer's jaws hit the floor.

"But we have battled against hundreds of thousands of soldiers before. We are not without hope," Yanagida assured himself.

Aralith pretended to look around.

"Tell me," Aralith spoke, "The battle that your aide speaks of, was it against the human guards that initially discovered my pod?"

The seer's guess struck Yanagida speechless.

"How did you..."

Aralith shrugged.

"Your forces were obviously more advanced than the population of this planet, so I guessed that your men conquered this planet by force."

"It was a direct response against their-"

"I am not here to judge your actions. I am here to ensure our survival. The arriving forces will not be anything like the primitive population you see here," Aralith interrupted. She felt that she was overly generous when she called the population here primitive, as the green uniformed forces were not much more advanced.

"Fortunately, I will fight on your side," Aralith declared with great confidence. Hazama's expression did not improve.

"And how would that make any difference? Is the device you carry a special weapon of some sort?" asked Yanagida in a demeaning voice.

"No. The device is useless to you and your kind. It was once a weapon used to forcibly seal off sections of the webway," Aralith answered, "I am a master of tactics. I know their ways as a hunter knows its prey."

Both officers looked at Aralith with doubtful eyes. Aralith expected to them be doubtful. She gave them an ultimatum.

"The great enemy will attack this place in the coming days. The exact day, of course, I do not know. They will close on my location. Fortify that position, preferably here, for a ground and air assault from every side. They will test you by throwing a combined force of infantry, transports, tanks, and artillery."

Yanagida raised his glasses once more.

"I will assist in this battle using my magic and intellect. But there is a condition. You will find my kin and bring them back unharmed. If my kin are harmed in any way, I will refuse to provide support for your troops. And soon, you will see that you stand no chance against the Imperium without my aid."

Yanagida translated what the seer said. Hazama and his aide briefly discussed in their own language.

"The general has agreed to your condition. If the Imperium attacks, you will provide full support for the JSDF. If any of your lost kin are found, we will do no harm to them."

Aralith made a satisfied expression.

"Good. Let's hope you are not someone who goes back on his own word."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the first time since the founding of the JSDF fort on Alnus Hill, the base became busy with numerous construction projects and fortification. Making sandbag walls three times the normal thickness, mounting heavy weapon systems, relocating civilians and VIPs to different locations, the amount of work never seemed to dwindle.

There were concerns that General Kazama was too trusting of the stranger. The entire base has essentially been put under her direction. However, it was reassuring that the elf seemed knowledgeable in tactics and warfare. Not even the senior officers could scrutinize her defenses. However, it was not enough.

Despite JSDF refusing to demonstrate any of the major weapon systems they currently possess, Aralith was vaguely aware of their prowess. When she was mediating, she saw the visions of the future. JSDF stood absolutely no chance against the incoming enemy in a full on collision.

"Aralith!" someone called out. It was Mari, running over with joyful smile.

"Mari! Greetings to you."

The medic stopped and gave the Eldar a hug. Aralith was shocked at such bizarre and barbaric greetings, but she held her tongue.

"Good news, Aralith," said Mari, "One of the patrol teams recently located one of your kin. He was hostile at first, but once they showed him the sign you drew for us, he happily joined them."

Aralith held back her excitement. Another one of her kin had made it alive.

"Did he give you a name?" she asked.

Mari shook her head.

"No. But he should arrive shortly."

An LAV soon pulled up with the patrol team that discovered the unknown warrior. Stepping out of the vehicle was armoured in bright red and orange. His helmet bore the sign of the Fire Dragon Aspect. These bizarre equipment and flashy colours caught the eyes and whispers of many JSDF soldiers.

"Aralith. Looks like the gods have blessed us to meet again. I am overjoyed that you are well," the Fire Dragon spoke in their native tongue.

Aralith stepped forward to greet her kin.

"Kaldred!"

As the Eldar ways teach patience and restriction of their emotions, neither of the two showed any overt signs of excitement, but they were undoubtedly happy to see another of their kin.

"The green humans showed a drawing of our Craftworld's mark, but as to whom sent them was unknownst to me. Are these Mon-Keigh under your command?"

"Not completely," Aralith replied, "But I made a deal with them. They will aid us to repel the Imperium."

Kaldred's expression turned slightly dark. He made a quick observation of the JSDF defenses.

"Would this be enough? This hill is too open to be of any use in battle. The enemy will come from all sides, and these primitive creatures lack numbers to properly match the enemy that approaches. Just last dawn, I have seen their crafts flying slightly above this planet's orbit. They search for the artifact, Seer."

Aralith revealed the artifact hidden in her cloak.

"And they will not succeed."

Kaldred gave a firm nod of acknowledgment.

"Were you able to sense our Craftworld, Aralith?" asked the Fire Dragon.

Aralith shook her head in denial.

"There are faint threads that I can sense, but no contact has been made so far. But the future holds that the Altansar will come for us. When the day comes, no enemy stands a chance against us."

Kaldred silently agreed. Even still, the enemy was close, a lot closer than their Craftworld. They must hold until their Craftworld sends help.

The JSDF had tanks and other vehicles similar to that of the Imperium. But as to their capability, Kaldred had not the slightest idea.

"I see that you are also concerned about their weapons. Your fear is in the right place. These primitive weapons will have difficulties penetrating their tanks and transports."

"My Firepike can take out their armours, but I must be in close proximity to do so. How many do you expect, Seer?"

"I believe in your abilities, Kaldred, but they are more numerous than you can manage alone. But their initial attack will only contain a handful of armours. They are only sending their vanguards and patrol detachments to gauge their foe. It seems that they are still wary of their last defeat. They will soon learn that this green army lack the proper firepower to counter their armoured vehicles."

The JSDF were capable army, even by some Imperial world standards. But against a properly organized Imperial Guard unit, they were primitive. Aralith could sense their fear and angst. These men and women would collapse if more than a quarter of their army is destroyed. On the other hand, the Imperium would fight until majority of their army was destroyed. Aralith saw this with her own eyes in the past few engagement with the Imperium.

"Will they be able to repel them?" Kaldred asked warily.

"Yes," the seer answered, "But with devastating losses. Their victory here is not our goal, Fire Dragon. Their losses will bring them to be more submissive. They will learn that their enemy is mighty, and they will not survive without our help. Then, we may bring together an united force that may be able to repel the enemy until help arrives."

"United force? Do you mean to align ourselves with these Mon-Keigh?" Kalred asked as if disgusted.

"I heard from the people around. There are more than humans in this planet. There are terrible creatures and warlocks that we can bring to our use. We are not aligning with them, Kaldred; we are simply buying time."

Relieved, Kaldred began to ponder ways to counter their armour.

"I still have a few Firebombs that can decimate their tanks. Tied to these Mon-Keigh, they will make excellent delivery system."

Aralith rejected the idea.

"These creatures are not like the fanatical humans that we face. Suggest the idea of sacrificing their kind to use as bombs will only buy us hatred. But we can use them as mines. I know where their tanks will deploy. Suggest the idea of ambush, these humans will gladly take the job."

Kaldred looked puzzled.

"But the end result would be the same. They will never make it out alive."

Aralith nodded.

"Yes, but you do not understand the heart of these humans. They value self-sacrifice and detest sacrifice burdened upon others. That distinction matters more than the result."

Kaldred shook his head in disbelief.

"Mon-Keigh. I neither wish to know them or understand their ways."

Aralith smiled, as a mother would to her child.

"In a sense, it is similar to our beliefs of heroism."

Kaldred mocked the idea.

"Ha! As if their lowly kind could be remotely close to ours. Our heroes live forever in glory. Theirs dies unsung and forgotten. Which way these animals choose to die is completely up to them."

Aralith placed her hand on Kaldred's shoulder.

"It is our place to teach those who are below us, Kaldred. You must open your heart and accept them, as even the humans are capable of saving our lives at times. A closed mind does not see the opportunity. Do not let your pride hurt our people."

Kaldred shamefully nodded.

"Your understanding is beyond mine, Seer. I suppose even these Mon-Keighs have their uses. I will be kinder to these animals."

Aralith smiled and took back her hand.

"I will introduce you to their leader. You can inform them how to destroy their armours. You are the most qualified warrior for the job."

With that last statement, Aralith began walking towards the JSDF headquarter. Kaldred followed right after.

Colonel Kamo could not believe that was happening. The JSDF was running under a foreign advisor, not to mention a different species. As a strong nationalist, Colonel Kamo believed that Japanese officers should be in charge of JSDF, not foreigners. He was reluctant to allow the elf to dictate how to set up their defenses.

"Sir, we have acquired an interesting intel."

The captain reported.

"Captain Hayama, please tell me it is good news this time," Kamo sighed.

The captain hesitated.

"Well... I can't say that it is, sir, but it is an intel."

Kamo looked puzzled.

"Well, spill it!"

"Sir, on the crashed pod discovered not far from where the 12th Recon Team was killed, we discovered these markings."

Kamo flipped through the report, his eyes widened.

"These are..."

Captain Hayama nodded.

"The same as the signs that the elf handed our recon teams to show her kin. Looks like she might have something to do with the 12th deaths, after all."

Kamo raised his face, red with anger.

"This will not stand! Have her arrested for questioning, immediately!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the distant mountains of Knappnai, several Lightning Fighters flew over the area, followed by Valkyries and Arvus Lighters hauling large cargo. The Lighters dropped several cargo down to the ridge of the mountains. From the large containers, thousands of guardsmen and servitors along with the techpriests of Adeptus Mechanicus poured out and began constructing their Bastion. Towering over most castles in Falmart, a large defensive tower was built in the mountains of Knappnai in matters of days.

Once the fortification was complete, an Aquila Lander soon made contact with the ground to land their VIPs. The Lord Commissar Hauss followed by the Colonel Tullman with his bodyguards exited the lander. The guardsmen stopped and hailed them.

"There is no time to waste. Ignore us and continue your work, Guardsmen!" the Lord Commissar yelled with his gravely voice. The guardsmen quickly resumed their works. The colonel laughed and continued towards the headquarter.

Once inside, the lord commissar and the colonel along with a few others began their strategy meeting. On the table before them lied a map of the land of Falmart, taken from orbit.

"This appears to be a fortification built by the locals. We have confirmed that they are not of any Imperial Guard unit. The Astropath claimed that there is a strange Warp presence located in this area as well. It is likely that they are working with the alien," Colonel Tullman explained, pointing at the JSDF base on Alnus Hill on the large map.

"Xenos sympathizers. Why am I not surprised. Is there any knowledge of the locals, Colonel?" the lord commissar asked, crossing his arms and making a bitter face.

"Yes. Our fliers suggest majority of the planet is still resides in stone castles with iron age technology. However, there are a few locations that shows signs of advancements and machines. This area, for example, is guarded by tanks and foot soldiers carrying firearm like wargear. They have also detected anti-air weapon systems and missile defenses."

Lord commissar's eyes flashed.

"Heretic guards?"

"Unlikely, my lord," replied one of the officers, "Our vox teams intercepted their communications. They speak a language unbeknownst to us."

"Nor do they bear any markings of the heretics. They might be colonizers from a lost world. In fact, they are too advanced and too few in numbers to be local planetary defenses," the colonel added.

"Yet they hide the alien..." the lord commissar condemned.

"I believe a ground assault from multiples sides is the most viable option. We can send a single company as the vanguard supported by patrol detachments sentinels and spearhead tank detachment," the colonel suggested.

The lord commissar showed signs of disapproval.

"Is that not too few in numbers? Our foe is a crafty Xenos race that foresee the future, according to the inquisitor, not to mention their newly acquired army of traitors. We should send at least an entire regiment and overwhelm their defenses. It is an open area, an ideal battlefield for our tanks and artillery."

The colonel shook his head.

"It is as you say, Lord Commissar. Our foe is cunning, as it is dangerous. We must believe that this can be a trap to lure us in. Once the 1st offensive is concluded, we may decided on our next action."

The lord commissar closed in on the colonel, revealing his scarred face under his cap. The colonel stared back with his only functional eye.

"You are too wary, Colonel. I understand that you have lost several men in the last battle against the aliens, but they are stranded and severely weakened. Foresight is useless if there are no chance of victory. We MUST press on before they regain their strength!" the lord commissar growled.

The colonel did not turn away or avert his eye.

"I have battled the Eldar many times, Lord Commissar. They do not risk the live of their people. The Xenos chose to stand their ground in open territory. This is an invitation. They must have set traps all around the fortification so that they can ruin us in one strike. We are just as damaged from the previous battle as they are. A single misplaced strike can cost both our lives, and the artifact will be lost in the hands of the Eldar. I will not allow your impulse to ruin this mission."

The lord commissar glared into the colonel's eyes. One of the colonel's eye was without colour, lost during his youth as a guardsman. The lord commissar was slightly shorter than the colonel, but his tall commissar's cap made him appear taller.

"Your cowardice is what is going to cost us this mission!" Hauss snapped.

"And your recklessness will bring us to our doom. This is caution, not cowardice. The remaining regiment will stand ready to reinforce the vanguard if necessary. The rest will man the bastions in case of a surprise attack. The Eldar can strike from anywhere with their witchcraft and trickery, have you not learned, Lord Commissar Hauss? Or are you the one who truly fears, because you under pressure by the inquisition to quickly end this battle."

The lord commissar's brows narrowed. The colonel's statement deeply offended the lord commissar. The room drowned in thick silence. All other officers quietly exchanged eye contact with one another. The Lord Commissar hand was already at his bolt pistol's grip. Then, he stormed out of the room in a violent manner. The colonel nonchalantly resumed the strategy meeting.

"Then we shall proceed to acquiring a landing zone around this area and transport them using our landers."

No other individual dared to speak a word.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Itami and his group were walking around the post on Alnus Hill in search for the mysterious elf. Tuka and Yao, both being elves, were particularly excited to meet her. However, their excitement soon turned sour.

"YOU, elf!" shouted one of the MPs as they approached the elf in bright reddish-purple robes.

Aralith turned and saw the group of MPs walking towards her. Itami and his group also caught her eyes. She and Kaldred's eyes both widened to see the elves, but she soon discovered using her ability that they lacked psychic presence to be her kin. Despite their looks, they were also primitive beings.

"Do you have business with the seer?" Kaldred asked in gothic tongue, shielding Araltih.

"Yeah. You two are under arrest. There are evidence to show that your people murdered ours."

Kaldred scoffed and spoke in his native language.

"As if killing your primitive species can be considered a crime."

The MPs surrounded the two. Itami's group watched from a far.

"Hand over your weapons and come with us," the MP demanded.

Kaldred set his weapon at ready when Aralith's hand guided his weapon down. With surprised eyes, Kaldred turned to the seer, who gently shook her head.

"Now is not the time, Kaldred. We must not turn these humans against us," she spoke in the Eldar language.

"We shall go with you," Aralith told the MPs, "But lay a finger on us, and you will regret it."

MPs exchanged looks with one another. Soon, the MP sergeant agreed to the terms. The two handed over their weapons and followed without resistance.

The two Eldars were brought to a dimly lit room. 1st Lieutenant Yanagida sat in the desk before them.

"Please, take a seat," Yanagida offered in gothic.

Aralith seated first, followed by Kaldred. Yanagida handed them a file. Kaldred looked surprised.

"That is..."

"Yes, it is the mark of the Dire Avenger aspect," Aralith calmly replied in Eldar language.

Yanagida ignored their incomprehensible conversation and continued.

"Around the time that you were discovered, one of our patrols discovered a pod with this marking, along with the one you bear on your robes and gear. I assume this is the mark of your people, and this one is more specific."

He held up the Craftworld mark first, followed by the aspect marking next. Kaldred scoffed.

"Not bad for a Mon-Keigh."

"You are correct," answered Aralith. Her pale facing illuminating under the light, making her appear even more dream-like.

"So do you confess that your 'kin' murdered a JSDF patrol?" Yanagida questioned.

Aralith leaned forward and began to explain, gesturing her hands as she spoke.

"It is very possible that this was an engagement between my people and yours. If I had to guess, it was probably a single warrior. But this was purely self defense, I can assure you. Your men probably did not feel a thing, let alone know what was going on."

Yanagida looked as if staggered by her statement. Aralith continued.

"As I have told your general few days ago, we are survivors of a recent battle against the Imperium. Their soldiers are equipped similarly to your men, even share the same colours and patterns. It was likely they responded with hostility and were met with force. Your men did not intend to kill, but the Imperium is not as forgiving. A moment of hesitation can mean capture or death, the former leading to torture followed by death. Would you have acted differently in that circumstance?"

Yanagida passed his turn to speak.

"I was fortunate enough to be met with hospitality rather than hostility, learning that your people do not seek to slaughter our kind for simply being different. But my kin would not have had the same hospitality. As per our agreement, I will continue to support your people in the coming battles, but if one of my kin is harmed in any way by your kind, I will seize all assistance."

Aralith made her position firm. Yanagida struggled to return an argument. Then, Aralith's eyes flashed blue. She made a mysterious smile.

"A vision, Seer?" asked Kaldred in Eldar tongue.

Before Yanagida had a chance to ask for the meaning of her smile, a JSDF soldier flung open the door, sweating from running a long distance.

"Sir! It's an attack! Several of the patrols saw fliers, carrying cargo. None of them were recognized as our own."

Yanagida jumped up from his seat. He looked at Aralith. He had so many questions, but now was not the time.

"What's our status?"

"Sir! Reports of aerial attacks from our patrols. They are firing at us with laser weaponry!"

The soldier replied.

"Hand them their weapons!" Yanagida ordered at the soldier on the other side of the reflective glass. He turned to Aralith.

"We will work with you for now, but you are not cleared of your suspicion yet," he said before running out the door.

Itami and his group were caught off guard when the alarms began to sound.

"Ambush? By the empire?" asked Tuka.

"There's no way the empire would attack the JSDF base in a frontal assault,"Lelei answered, her blue hair and blue eyes flashing under the sun.

Rory smelled the air and licked her lips, blushing as if aroused.

"I can smell the battle in the air. Aw- How lovely!" she barely held in her excitement as she swung her halberd twice her size.

Aralith and Kaldred ran out with their weapons in hand. Aralith noticed Itami and his group running towards their vehicle.

"I will go with them. They are going to be a valuable asset in the battle to come," said Aralith. Kaldred turned to go with her.

"No, you will stay back and attempt to ambush their tanks in the narrow confines of the human construct. May your wrath strike fear in their hearts with untouchable flames," Aralith commanded. Kaldred nodded in acknowledgment.

Catching up with her Eldar agility, Aralith waved at Itami's group.

"Take me with you!" Aralith called out.

The group members turned with puzzled looks.

"Uh- Have we met?" asked Lelei with a cold expression.

"No. But I can sense that you are a sorcerer. And the rest of you are exceptional warriors."

Aralith already foresaw their combat prowess in her vision, but she decided that it was best not to reveal her foresight.

Rory closed in with a curious smile. She made a sniffing motion before the seer and licked her lips. Aralith took a slightly defensive stance.

"I can tell that you are quite the warrior yourself," Rory said, folding her hands behind her back, "I'm curious to see what you can do."

"Come on, guys! We gotta move!" Itami reminded the group.

From the north-west hills, several shadows appeared, numbering a few hundred, along with armoured walkers. The men of the Imperial Guard, in green flak armour and helmet ran down the hill with their lasguns in hand. Their right shoulders showed the number 128. The walkers were also green in colour, charging down the hills at tremendous speed.

JSDF combatants prepared themselves. They mounted on vehicles and turrets and awaited their enemy to get in range of their weapon systems. However, the enemy stopped suddenly. A man in black overcoat and a distinct officer's cap emerged from the crowd of soldiers.

"People of this planet!" he spoke, his voice amplified by a strange device next to his mouth, "I am Commissar Nepos of the Astra Militarum. We come bearing the Emperor's wrath towards heretics and traitors! Hand over the alien and surrender, and you will be treated mercifully! Make haste as my offer does not stand for long!"

The JSDF personnel quietly listened as the man in black coat spoke.

"Who the hell is that?" one of the JSDF officer shouted.

"Perhaps this will help you decide!" the man yelled. From the crowd of soldiers, few men appeared, dragging captured JSDF soldiers.

Many of the JSDF watched in complete shock. Itami also stared with widened eyes, remembering the hostage situation during the events in the palace. Except this time, the enemy was out of his reach.

"These men are your people! They have admitted to their charge of treason and heresy by denouncing our holy Emperor of Mankind! Accept Him and be saved in His glory! Denounce Him and die a traitor!"

The guards brought the JSDF prisoners to a kneel. The commissar walked up behind one and pointed his bolt pistol at the prisoner's head.

"Make your peace quickly, scum," the commissar spoke to the trembling JSDF soldier.

"I... I love my daughter!"

BLAM-

The splash of human flesh and blood covered the grass as the man felt forward. From a far, it appeared at his entire head exploded. The rest of the JSDF watched in complete horror.

"Open fire..." the JSDF officer muttered.

"OPEN FIRE!" the command echoed across the JSDF lines. With a thundering crash, mortar rounds and artillery shells began to fly into the air.

"ARTILLERY!" shouted the guardsmen.

Several guardsmen flew into the air, with limbs flying in different directions. But the guardsmen held their ground.

"Fools," commissar commented, "Execute the rest and charge the enemy. For the Emperor!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

With a loud cry, the guardsmen made their charge. The armoured sentinel walkers used its long legs to dashed across the battlefield, firing missiles and lasers at the JSDF defenses. The JSDF fired back with their heavy machine guns and small arms.

The yellow flash of laser hit a JSDF member in the shoulder, blowing his limb off completely. The soldier fell to the floor screaming, holding his missing arm. The JSDF continued to fire at charging enemy.

Itami and his group managed to mount on their vehicles. The seer followed into Itami's vehicle along with Lelei, Rory, and SFC Kuribayashi, who took the gun.

"They were definitely asking for you guys right?" asked SFC Shino Kuribayashi who took the turret. Aralith nodded.

"Don't worry," said Kuribayashi, "We're never giving you up to those savages."

The machine guns sprayed into the incoming guardsmen. Despite the fact that there were enough targets to hit wherever it fired, there were relatively few who actually went down.

"Shit! What the fuck are their armours made out of?" the gunner yelled.

The sound of gunfire and artillery drowned any other noises. Eventually, the JSDF began to see corpses and pieces of dead guardsmen trailing behind the charging formation. But JSDF bodies began to pile as well. Whether flesh or armour, the yellow laser from their firearm tore through JSDF personnel without difficulty. Gunners were picked off by well aimed laser fire from their lasgun. The furious charging sentinels began to crumble and fall after a few TOW missiles hit them, but not after its own missile brought down a machine gun nest. The guardsmen continued to charge, firing their lasgun from the hip.

"Do these fuckers not fear death?" one of the gunners yelled out, his finger still squeezing the trigger. The machine gun barrels became glowing red with heat. When hit, the guardsmen would be knocked back, only to rise again and charge. Even still, a considerable number of guardsmen littered the field, yet there were still plenty who continued to charge with their bayonets fixed, towards the incoming machine gun fire.

Once within range, JSDF small arms fire sent a storm of bullets at the charging guardsmen. The guardsmen began to stop and fire upon the JSDF for better accuracy. Whizzing bullet passed by as the guardsmen fired back. There were no covers to defend them, yet they seemed to show no reluctance to charge into incoming fire. There was brutal engagement for some time. Bullets pierced the arms and legs of Imperial Guard fatigue without issue, causing them to lose balance. But even as they fell, simple murmurs of prayers would inspire them to get back up and return to the fight. On the other hand, the JSDF casualties had little hope of returning. A laser fire blew off a head of a JSDF service member clean off, petrifying the soldiers standing next to him.

Itami's team was driving towards out of the North gate along with the rest of the mounted units to flank the enemy. Aralith seemed to have a different plan.

"Continue driving until you reach that hill. We can catch their artillery off guard from there!" Aralith demanded.

"Artillery? What artillery?" he asked.

"This is but testing the water before their actual attack. These men are meat shields to drain enemy ammunition for their veteran troops."

Itami felt hopeless. This was only their vanguard testing them, yet they almost penetrated their defenses. Knowing that there are more expected to attack, despair began to creep up to his mind.

"We should do as she says," said Rory, without holding back her excitement, "I can sense that she is telling the truth."

"Expect resistance on our path there," Araltih added.

"I can help as well using my magic," said Lelei, gripping her staff.

"As you wish!" shouted Itami. His vehicle whipped the vehicle and took a different route. The other vehicles wondered what Itami was planning, but Itami always seemed to receive special missions from high tier command. They imagined that this was one such case. Rory let out a strange moan in excitement.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once the guardsmen arrived at the gates, their numbers were few dozen at best. They flew grenades at the walls, breaching a hole big enough for three men to enter from. As the guardsmen funneled into the base, JSDF weapon systems sent a hail of lead into their ranks.

"We need more men over here!" shouted a JSDF officer over the radio. Despite Aralith's warning, the men of the JSDF were spread throughout the base. The enemy seemed to concentrate their entire effort towards a single gate.

Itami's team swerved their vehicles near the walls. The gunners began to fire their turrets towards the gate of the base. Many of the guardsmen were able to withstand a hit to the chest or head by small arms fire. However, the anti-tank rounds and heavier calibers from mounted turrets had little trouble putting down a charging guardsman. Soon, only a few guardsmen remained, and those who did not make it to the base began to turn around and run back. Those within the base continued their last stand despite being hopelessly outnumbered by the JSDF.

As the last of the invader went down, the JSDF cheered with excitement. However, their excitement was short lived.

"Up there! Look!" one of the JSDF pointed at the hills. There were several more guardsmen, this time with tanks, lining the hills.

"Shit! It never gets easier, does it?" cursed another JSDF.

Without slowing down or stopping, Itami drove towards the destination the seer pointed. There were a small detachment of guardsmen ahead.

"It's too late to back out now," he said, as he floored the gas even harder.

The JSDF jets flew over the skies above Alnus Hills. Along with trails of dead guardsmen, there were thousands more, lining to charge the base.

"I have visuals," said the JSDF officer over the radio. The F-4s flew over the crowd, attempting to bomb the closely packed enemy formations. The F-4 were quickly met with Imperial Guard resistance.

"What the hell is that?"

"Control. Confirm visual on incoming bogie. Is that- is that a fighter plane?"

Imperial Lightening fighters flew past the jets and turned around at tremendous speed. Lightening fighters unleashed a hail of autocannon fire towards the jets, tearing off wings and engines. From the ground, hydra flak tanks with their 4 autocannons unleashed a storm of rounds upon JSDF fliers. The JSDF AA guns also fired upon the enemy aircrafts, damaging them but failing to bring them down. The Imperial fliers turned back and disappeared from the battlefield.

Despite the artillery strikes and aerial bombardment, the guardsmen did not scatter or break formation. They steadily marched towards the tattered walls of the JSDF base.

"Anyone who breaks formation," shouted a commissar, his black coat waving in the wind, "Will be shot. Death by a commissar's bullet means that you will not join the Emperor by His side upon death, your soul ripped and torn, in the mercy of the creatures of the Warp. Stand your ground, guardsmen, and you shall join the Emperor in life everlasting!"

JSDF defenses did not fair much better. Earthshaker batteries from far away basilisks leveled the artillery guns and infantry alike, along with the ground below them with a thundering crash. Not even bodies left to be recovered after such bombardment.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Once the artillery strikes slowed down, the guardsmen began to charge again. This time, their Leman Russ tanks charged with them, leading from the front. The fleeing guardsmen had little choice but to join the charge or be stomped to death by their own ranks.

Itami's vehicle was just about to pass the gate. Before them were a swarm of Imperial Guard in their flak armour and lasguns, charging towards the base.

"Here they come again..." Kuribayashi sighed.

"Halt!" Aralith shouted. Itami hit the emergency break. Then all eyes turned to the seer. Aralith exited the vehicle and walked towards the gate.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kuribayashi screamed from the turret.

From inside the vehicle, Lelei watched Aralith walking away from the vehicle, where piles of corpses soaking in the pool of their own blood. She felt slightly sick from the bodies.

Clouds began to form a cyclone as the sky darkened. Aralith's eyes glowed blue as she leviated in the air. There were thunder and lightening just above her head. Aralith pointed at the incoming guardsmen. Soon a psychic storm fell upon the guardsmen. Psychic energy burst into the ground as guardsmen and tanks alike were blown into pieces. These tanks, which shrugged off even aerial bombardment, crushed up like tin cans at the psyker's devastating energy storm. Not even commissars were spared of this fate when the burst of concentrated psychic bolts struck them.

The storm subsided as Aralith's eyes returned to normal. She fell to the ground stumbling, pressing her forehead with her hand. Lelei ran out to help up stand.

"They will manage to break the defenses this time," Aralith spoke with a painful groan, "Your warriors must fall back to the secondary checkpoint."

The earthshaker batteries completely leveled the building behind them, leaving a ringing noise in everyone's ears.

"What the hell was that?" screamed a JSDF soldier. Few began to lose heart and give up, curling themselves into a ball and trembling uncontrollably.

"Is THAT the artillery that you spoke of?" screamed Itami, "If that keeps up, this place won't hold!"

Aralith nodded faintly.

"As I have said, I can lead you there. There aren't that many Basilisks, and they are rather poorly defended," she said, pointing at a faraway hill. There were more guardsmen standing around than before.

"Wait, that's what you call poorly defended? Are you crazy? We'll never make it through."

Aralith's eyes began to glow once more. Itami backed off.

"I will protect the vehicles so that you may pass," she let out a sigh.

Itami still looked unconvinced.

"I can held set up a barrier around the vehicle," Lelei added, "That should reduce the burden on her mind."

Aralith felt that her intervention was unnecessary, but she decided to accept the human witch's goo will and held her tongue.

"Then I shall stay here and hold back the enemy. Looks like they are all coming this way, and I going to be able to enjoy myself to the fullest," Rory jumped, her halberd spinning like helicopter blades in her hand. Nobody objected her the demigoddess's will.

"Alright," Itami give in reluctantly, "Mount up! We're gonna take out that gun battery! Everyone else, go ahead and fall back to the secondary defenses."

Machine gun nests on towers stood no chance against battle cannon fire and artillery shells. With the towers down, there were little to hold back the incoming wave. The guardsmen charged with fanatic zeal. Walls crumbled, leaving sizable holes from guardsmen to enter from. Through those collapsed walls, the guardsmen came pouring in, engaging the defending JSDF in hand to hand. The JSDF fought back, using their rifles and knives.

"DIE TRAITOR!"

A guardswoman thrusted her bayonet into a JSDF's gut and pinned him to the wall. The JSDF soldier cried out in pain as he tried to push his assailant off. A JSDF officer aimed his pistol at the guardswoman's face and pulled the trigger.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" the officer discharged the rest of the magazine into the corpse of the dead guardswoman. The injured JSDF sat himself against a wall and held his intestines in with his hand.

The guardsmen fought with so much hatred and zeal that it made the JSDF question the sanity of the Imperial Guard. Dead guardsmen littered the field, yet they seemed so unbroken. Meanwhile, the JSDF began to slowly lose heart.

One JSDF soldier spotted who seemed to be an officer of the Imperial Guard, wearing a black overcoat and a cap, as the man who executed the JSDF soldiers earlier. JSDF soldier fired a few rounds into the man's chest. The shots only fazed him for a brief moment. The man in black coat then slashed his sabre at the soldier, who raised his rifle to block it. The sword cut clean through the rifle, and the man lobbed off the JSDF soldier's head clean off. The blade emitted a faint, buzzing blue light.

"Death to all heretics, mutants and traitors!" he yelled, standing triumphantly over the corpse of the slain JSDF soldier. Then a giant halberd flung the man through a wall. A transparent energy shield flickered around him. The apostle in Gothic dress made a curious expression.

"That should have cut you in two... Hmm. How are you still alive?"

The commissar raised himself using his sabre as his balance.

"By the Emperor's glory, I live! And by His fury, you shall perish, mutant!"

The commissar charged at Rory with his blade drawn. Rory swiftly evaded his attack and slashed at him once more with her halberd. His arm flew off his shoulder along with the sabre. Expecting to see the man writhe in pain, Rory was caught by surprise when an exploding bullet blew a hole through her stomach.

"Wha-"

The commissar had drawn his bolt pistol with the other hand and fired at her. Rory brought the halberd down on the man's head with great speed, splitting it in down half way through the man's carapace armour. Whatever it was made of, it was incredibly durable, Rory thought. The wound on her stomach began to grow smaller. Rory felt pain, and with it, thrill of battle ran through her veins. No one was able to injury her in single combat other than apostles. No one stood before her with such fearlessness. She licked the blood off her hand and smiled.

"Fall back! Fall back to the secondary walls!" the JSDF radios echoed. The JSDF troops began their hopeless retreat whilst being shot and cut down by the incoming guards. However, it seemed that less than half of the guardsmen and tanks remained.

"These freaks really wanna fight to the last man, huh?" shouted a JSDF private.

"Shut up and shoot if you got strength to run your mouth!" replied his sergeant.

Itami's vehicle drove through the enemy lines. The guardsmen fired their lasguns at the vehicle, yet their lasers failed to penetrate Lelei's magic barrier. This was no easy task for Lelei due to the sheer number of lasgun fires rather than the individual power of its shot. But not even Lelei could hold back a shot from the battle cannon.

However, no battle cannon was able to connect a shot. Just when a round would fire, the Eldar seer guided the vehicle away from its path of trajectory. Running over the crowd of guardsmen blocking the path, the team made it through the other side of the formation with relative ease.

"There it is!" shouted Kuribayashi, pointing at the ten basilisk tanks. Their tank commander has also spotted Itami's team, ordering his men to lower the barrel and fire upon the incoming vehicle. But the seer aimed her power at the tank commander, who's head became bloated and exploded.

The basilisk attempted to withdraw, but Itami's vehicle was faster. It flanked around the enemy formation, allowing Kuribayashi to open fire on them with her turret. Aralith jumped out of the vehicle and charged towards the enemy at incredible speed.

"Did- Did you catch that?" Kuribayashi asked with her jaw dropped.

"I did. That... was unexpected. It's as if she's an apostle," Itami replied, amazed at the Eldar's nimble yet powerful movements. Jumping through the enemy, she cut and slash with such graceful maneuvers that it seemed as though she was dancing.

The seer made quick work of the tank crew using her witchblade. Whether it was their armour or platings on vehicle, the seer cut through them as if cutting through a sheet of paper. Weaving through her enemy like blade through cloth, the seer managed to slaughter the remaining tank crew with ease.

"Who are you?" Lelei mumbled with a voice only herself would hear.

The battle continued through the streets of Alnus, in the civilian sectors. Many of the civilians had been already evacuated from the assault had begun. The streets were mostly empty and in ruin, many buildings collapsed from the artillery strike from earlier. The JSDF managed to barricade the secondary gates before the first wall failed. The machine gun nests kept the infantry back but had almost no effect on the hulking mass of metal that they called tanks.

A JSDF soldier fired a shoulder fired rocket into the enemy tank. The rocket struck with a loud thud and detonated, shooting up a massive cloud of smoke and debris.

"Did we hit it?" another JSDF soldier asked.

To their dread, the tank rolled out of the smoke almost unscathed from the blast. The cannon aimed itself towards the JSDF team.

"Shit! Fall back!" the JSDF anti-tank operative yelled. They jumped out of the window and sprinted back. The heavy bolters on the sponsons let out a hail of bolt rounds towards the fleeing troops, tearing them into fine red mists. The few lucky ones managed to escape, but the tank chased after them furiously, along with the supporting infantry surrounding it.

The tanks ground through the narrow streets, crushing through debris and walls as if they were made of foam boards. When the Leman Russ tank positioned itself at one of the secondary gate and aimed its cannon at the retreating JSDF, a glowing stream of what appeared to be lava hit the tank from the rear. The tank appeared to melt, followed by a massive explosion.

"Xenos! It is the sneaky Eldar!" yelled the Imperial Guard commander, "Find it before it brings us to ruin!"

The Fire Dragon aspect warrior scurried through the streets, tearing apart infantry with his shuriken pistol and picking out tanks with his Firepike, an ancient weapon capable of taking out enemy armours from a distance.

Back in the JSDF headquarter, General Hazama sat nervously on his seat with his hands folded on his desk. Before him, an officer was reporting the damages done by the ambush.

"Sir, what's the plan? The enemy has already broken through the walls. They approach the headquarter at terrifying speed," a JSDF officer reported.

General Hazama, who refused to fall back to Japan, stood his ground with the 15,000 JSDF personnel to defend the command center at Alnus Hill. It was difficult to tell whether they were winning or losing. One thing was certain, JSDF suffered heavy casualties. Whether they win or lose, the backlash from their homeland would be immense. However, that was an issue of tomorrow. Today, General Hazama had one goal. He will bury as many enemy as he can.

"Tell Japan to upgrade their defenses around the Gate. We might not make it out of this one," the general lamented. He got up and walked up to the framed Nisshoki mounted on the wall. His eyes burned with flaming resolve.

"But we shall show the invaders that Japan will not back off without a fight!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In an enclosed room reinforced by cement like material, there was a table full of cables and equipment operated by a group of Imperial Guard communications specialists. Colonel Tullman stood by the vox, receiving situation reports in real time. Standing by the corner was the Lord Commissar Hauss and Lady Elisef Bellaluche.

"The vanguard detachment has been completely destroyed. No survivors reported, Sir."

"The Artillery Team has been annihilated by an enemy strike team and an Eldar psyker. She might possibly be the farseer."

"The company commanders reports that they have breached into the secondary wall. They all report heavy casualties. Majority of the conscript have been exhausted, but they've almost managed to break through."

The lord commissar made a audible groan.

"So what you are telling me," he said, sending a fearsome glare towards the colonel, "Is that this assault would have been successful had we sent more men?"

The colonel looked back at the lord commissar with his only working eye.

"If may be that the Xenos did not take the bait. We cannot rule out the possibility of their capital weaponry hidden in that encampment."

The lord commissar slammed the wall.

"That is no encampment! That is their headquarters! The Eldar did not have the time to plan any trickery this time, Colonel! You're incompetence has cost us 3 companies of guardsmen!"

Elisef made a curious smile.

"These were expendable numbers, Lord Hauss. Conscripts and inexperienced guardsmen. Do not be so harsh on the colonel," she remarked, covering her smile with her hand.

She walked up towards the table and turned to the colonel, who stood looking slightly anxious.

"Tell me, colonel," her eyes flashing with interest, "Do you think that your enemy was competent?"

"My lady, it was my shortcoming-"

"I'd like to meet them."

Most the colonel and the lord commissar did not hide their surprise. The Rogue Trade tilted her head.

"What's the issue? I'd like to meet my to be subjects. Surely, this isn't a problem as they have almost destroyed their stronghold? Tell the men to halt their assault, and bring me a flier."

The colonel looked lost.

"My lady, there is still possibility of a lurking threat or attempt at assassination."

Elisef gently shook her head.

"I would like to meet them. Send words to stop the assault and inform the enemy leader that I would like to have a word. The meeting location will be here."

After a brief hesitation, the colonel took the vox from the operator.

"This is Colonel Tullman speaking," he spoke over the vox, "Stop the assault and form a perimeter around the enemy base. And send an emissary to inform their leader that Lady Elisef Bellaluche wishes to have a word at our bastion. We will send a flier over your way."

After all the devastation, the Imperial Guard army began to withdraw at a terrifying rate. Even with the JSDF firing upon the retreating troops, the enemy made no real attempt to return fire. The tanks drove back at reverse, grinding through the debris and destruction that they have caused. Many of the JSDF gave a loud cheer of victory.

On the other hand, General Kazama was at a loss for words. Everyone at the command room was just as confused as the general when Yanagida ran in with the report that the enemy is withdrawing. He did not understand why they would abandon an already won battle. He even forgot that he still held his radio in his hand.

"Sir?" asked Yanagida.

Kazama snapped back to reality, as he released the radio back on the table.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Go on."

After giving the general a slightly worried look, Yanagida continued.

"The enemy has sent an emissary. They are requesting to see our leaders."

Kazama turned towards the lieutenant with a surprised face. Few of the members of the war room began to whisper to one another.

"See us?" Kazama repeated.

"Yes, sir. They requested to have our highest commanders visit their headquarter. There is a flier on the way for pick up."

Kazama stroked his chin. He did not understand their purpose at all. One of the officer present at the room decided to step in.

"Sir, I don't think you should go. We should send a decoy instead and begin withdrawing to Japan. We can shut the gate afterwards to prevent them from coming through."

Kazama was still in thought.

"Perhaps, you are right..." the general spoke, his hand still under his chin, "But even without trickery, they could have easily won had they just pushed through with their last assault."

The general lowered his hand and turn to the lieutenant. His face told Yanagida that the general has made a decision.

"I, alone, will go with them. Lieutenant Yanagida. Idaten Protocol is a green. If I do not return within the next 24 hour mission clock, initiate _white rabbit._ "

Yanagida did not make any objection to the general's decision. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. The lieutenant raised his glasses and returned to the position of attention.

"Yes, sir."

Itami was not sure whether he heard the report correctly when he heard the radio for the first time. They have won, and the Imperial Guards were withdrawing. Itami, along with all those who were outside the base, has been given orders to return to base. Aralith approached the lieutenant, who was sitting in his seat with the vehicle door open.

"Are the enemy withdrawing?" Aralith asked, looming over the sitting lieutenant with her tall stature.

"Yeah. It seems that they have won," Itami replied.

Aralith subconsciously made a light scoff.

"Survived would be more appropriate. But their doom draws closer. Their arrogance and pride in their own superiority will be their downfall," she spoke with a soft voice, pitying her foes.

Itami accepted the fact that this beautiful woman will always speak in riddles and decided not to inquire too much about the specifics.

"So, do you think we will win?"

Aralith's eyes flashed at the lieutenant's question.

"The conflict will end with them suffering heavy losses. Your people should understand that they cannot win without my help. This battle was a show of force as the enemy did not intend to completely destroy you, but the next attack will be different. There is hope for your people, but you must listen. There is a device that we must retrieve. The device of my kin that was lost during the crash. This device will ensure victory for you people."

Itami realized where this conversation was headed.

"You know that I was ordered back to base, right?"

Aralith smiled.

"I was also told that this isn't the first time you helped someone in need. This device will secure a major victory for my people, as well as yours. But it will be quite the journey."

Itami made a troubled face. While he was given a significant level of autonomy by the general himself, he has caused his share of troubles from his actions. And the seer has shown enough to prove that her visions are nothing to be brushed off as a joke. Itami let out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll let my command know. This is an important device that we need to win, correct?" Itami confirmed.

Aralith nodded her head.

"And it would be pointless to ask what it does?" Itami asked with a slight hope that she would tell him. Aralith shook her head in denial.

"It was worth a try," Itami shrugged his shoulder as he reached for his radio once more.

"You are not serious! Do you even understand the current situation to be bringing up that sort of stuff? Are you out of your mind?"

Yanagida was yelling over the radio. The radio technician looked at him strangely. Yanagida cleared his throat in shame.

Over the radio, Itami voice came from the other side.

"The seer requests that I assist her in the retrieval of a device. Break. She reports that this device is essential for our victory. Over."

Yanagida pinched the bridge of his nose from all the stress building up. He did not need more issues.

"Lieutenant Itami. Your orders are to R2B. Over."

Then, the general stepped in. Everyone stood to attention. The general told everyone to relax.

"What seems to be the issue, Lieutenant Yanagida?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"Uh... It's 1st Lieutenant Itami, sir. He requests that he goes with the elf to retrieve a device that she claims to essential to victory."

Kazama was well aware of the situation, and he knew about the elf's ingenuity. The only reason that the JSDF was able to survive as long as they did was thanks to the elf's warning and preparation. However, even with all that, the enemy almost managed to win with their vanguards. It was hard to believe that there was a chance at victory.

"She is saying that there is a chance at victory, despite all this?" Kazama asked.

"That is what she claims, sir."

"And Itami trusts her?" the general asked. Yanagida repeated the general's question over the radio. After hearing his reply, Yanagida returned Itami's answer.

"He does, sir."

"Then Lieutenant Itami is free to act on his own until further notice. I am also reactivating the 3rd Recon Team. Lieutenant Itami will assume command of the team once more."

Yanagida stood with his jaws dropped. The general knew that this was desperate times. He needed all the help he could get.

"Roger, sir. I will let him know."

Yanagida pushed the button to talk.

"You got real lucky this time. The general decided to let you roam as you will, but you better bring back results! You hear?"

On the other side, Itami smiled at his screaming colleague.

"Roger that. Itami out," he said, as he turned the volume dial on his radio to drown out Yanagida's scolding.

The rogue trader sat before an elegant mirror. The dim room was lit by candles and lamps. She was wearing a slightly revealing crimson red dress. She brushed the metal tube augmentations to the side and concealed it under her collar. She tied her golden hair into a braided side bun and secured it with a flashy hairpin. She pulled up her transparent stocking up to her mid-thigh, just below the longest part of her dress. Elisef looked at the mirror and smiled as she touched up her pink lips with her cosmetic products. She blew a kiss at her reflection and made a satisfied look. Then her eyes shifted towards a pair of red gloves sitting on the table. She raised her hand, revealing a scar, the mark of the dark prince of pleasure, on her right wrist.

"I can't forget this," she said in her usual cheery voice. She put on her gloves and pulled it up to just below her elbow, concealing her wrist.


End file.
